The Judgment of Sinners
by Meindala
Summary: Hello, DemonLordGalm has let me write a story that would take place after Outcome 1 on Chapter 20 of Red Dawn Rising. This is my take on what happened after Naruto spared the Rookie 11, Neji, Shikaku, Tsunade and all of the other Jonin that chose not to fight him.


The Judgment of Sinners

A/N: Hello, DemonLordGalm has let me write a story that would take place after Outcome 1 on Chapter 20 of Red Dawn Rising. This is my take on what happened after Naruto spared the Rookie 11, Neji, Shikaku, Tsunade and all of the other Jonin that chose not to fight him.

Iudicium inimicis, et adduxit eum qui non dubitavit

Aedificabitur, et propria manu orbis, nunquam poterit

Ille terrarum et lente, tamen eius erit.

(He has brought judgment to his enemies and saved those who have never doubted him.)

(The world will be rebuilt by his own hand and he can never be stopped.)

(He will slowly take over the world, but eventually it will be his.)

-Five Days Later-

Naruto, Akayuri, Teuchi, Ayame and all of the shinobi and kuniochi left alive from the destruction of Konoha went to Amekagure to plan what to do now that Naruto has taken his vengeance on Konoha.

"_Gaara...They've arrived." _Shukaku said, alerting Gaara to the presence of Naruto and all of the others. Gaara jumps out to his chair and turns into sand, reappearing at the front gate.

"Naruto, you're back, and you've brought **_Konoha_**_ **nin **_with you. I thought that you wanted all of it destroyed." Gaara asks Naruto. Gaara is suprised that Naruto would have let any Konoha nin stay alive after the hell that he was put under by Konoha.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara. Did you not realize that some of the nin knew that Konoha was going to die and decided to side with me. Look at them."

Gaara looks at Tsunade, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Anko, Kurenai, Sasuke, and all of the other nin that Naruto brought with him. They all have Konoha hitai-ate, but like all Akatsuki, the headbands are slashed out. '

"You see, Gaara, you have nothing to fear from them, they're all loyal to me and these people are the only people that survived my Ichi Kyaku Shiru no Jutsu - Kaijoton - Jaaku suru paji. If they were truly against me the light that resulted would have killed them. This is how I know that I can trust them.

"Oh well, then we have other business to attend to, such as how do you expect to expand the influence of the Akatsuki to the economy and other aspects of life like you expect to do without the world wondering why all of the money is gone?" Gaara says to Naruto.

What Naruto wants to do is slowly take over the world's economy one business at a time and then he will make sure that what happened to him in Konoha never happens to anyone else. He wants to let everybody have the fair prices that they deserve and not let anyone price gouge or mark up simply because the stupid citizens can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll that it is sealed in.

"Ok, well if that's what you want to do, Naruto, then I have no reason to object. And just watch your back at all times. OK?" Gaara asks him

"OK, Gaara, stop worrying so much about it. I'll be fine." Naruto says.

Suna is peaceful for now, but there will be a disturbance soon. It will just be someone that the group thought was dead, but miraculously survived the destruction of Konoha.

"Gaara, do you happen to hear something suspicious? I feel that someone is coming, someone that we all hate, but somehow is alive." Naruto says to Gaara.

"Really, Naruto? The only person that I could think of that we all wanted to die, but may have survived that justu would be Danzo-teme, but that jutsu would have evaporated him and wiped all trace of that bastard off of the face of the Earth." Gaara snaps at Naruto. Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai come up to Naruto. This is the first time that Naruto has actually talked to any of the former Konoha nin since the Konoha massacre.

"Naruto-sama?" All three ask him. "Naruto-_sama_?" Naruto asks the three. "Why are you adding the -sama to the end of my name, Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko?" Naruto asks the three of them. This is very strange that these three would be caught calling anybody other than each other -sama. Anko speaks up.

"The reason that I'm calling you Naruto-sama is because I have disappointed myself, my friends, my wife and everybody I have ever known." Anko sadly says. "BOOM!"

"Demon, I will finish the job I started, and I will kill you." A shadow says.

"Who is this?!" Naruto yells.

"I am Danzo Shimura. And I will finally end you, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki."

"Damn it, you little shit, why won't you learn just to stay dead when I kill you?!" Naruto yells at Danzo. This puts a monkey wrench in Naruto's plan. He just wanted to expand the Akatsuki's influence to the rest of the world, and now he has to go kill Danzo.

"Fucking bitch who steals Sharingans, refuses to just die!"

_Damn it. Of all of the things that could come out about me, it's that I have stolen 10 Sharingans from Uchihas. Stupid clan gonna try to bite me in the ass when they don't know the new Danzo. Get ready!_

Danzos's back. Read and review. What will Naruto do now?o


End file.
